Elfen Lied After Story (do not plan on fixing or finishing this)
by kyochanchi
Summary: This is following after the final english episode and creates a whole new story. It also is a part hentai. I am not finished yet with it but would like oppinions on it so far. and this is my first ever fanfic i have tried writing so forgive mistakes. "Updated" I wrote this 9 years ago, what do you expect with soelling errors and just attrocious everything in this?


Elfen Lied Fanfic After Story

Lucy never died in fact she took over and nyuu no longer exhists.  
>She ends up killing koda after finding out about his cousin and him, who instead of them just hugging before they kissed and cuddled and even more.<br>It shows it and lucy finds out, she angrily kills koda and ties both girls (except nana) to the walls in a secret underground room that can only be accessed from behind where water flows there.  
>Lucy doesnt kill them but in fact she pulls in nana who is in a trance, she shows a vial she injects into nana's pussy after ripping off nana's clothes and nana grows a dick, lucy smiles and injects some into herself (the two girls naked tied to the wall look not knowing what to do). Lucy takes down yuka and ties her wrists together and ankles and pushes her onto her knees forcing her to suck her new dick. Lucy tells nana to fuck the other girl and cum inside of her till she cant anymore. So she does just that forcing her dick inside the small girls tiny pussy that squirts out blood. Lucy pushes yuka's face to the ground and gets behind her and fucks her pussy.<br>They do this as the two girls try getting away but give up the youngest girl crying and screaming as nana fucks her. Lucy rips off one of yuka's ears as she trys to run before orgasming but then stops when her ear is ripped off by the vectors. Nana intrigued puts her vector inside of the young girls pussy making her scream in pain, she then orgasms as nana cums inside her and lucy cums inside yuka as she orgasm's screaming and falls flat to the floor.

Lucy pushes them against the wall and leaves the room with nana. Nana starts talking  
>Nana; master would you like me to bare a child for you too?"<br>Lucy; no but you can come and please me"  
>Nana; master your penis...it dissappeared, but mine has not why?"<br>Lucy; because stupid (sighs) come on ill show you why i can please someone slave."

Lucy licks, sucks and moves her lips, tongue and hands up and down on nana's penis till she moans lucy's name and cums all over lucy's tits.  
>Lucy licks her lips and her boobs and moves to a corner and sits.<br>Lucy; now pleasure yourself, it will please me. (Looking nana up and down starting to finger her own pussy)"  
>Nana; should i lick your pussy master?"<br>(Ignoring her lucy starts fingering herself alot watching nana touch herself after nana moans louder and louder lucy responds)  
>Lucy; only after you put that gorgous dick inside me and cum with me."<br>(Nana smiles and jumps over to lucy and hugs her pushing the penis inside her, they move harder and faster moaning more and more till they cum and hold eachother tight.)  
>Nana;m-master"<br>Lucy; (sighing pleased) yes slave?"  
>Nana;i..think i love you lucy"<br>Lucy; hmph well you can sure please me, and youre not half bad looking so if you want something just ask i may reply."  
>Nana; oh thank you master! I love you OHHH! (Moaning with the penis cumming a little more)"<br>Lucy; now get down there and clean us up"  
>Nana pulls out her penis which after cleaning up lucy and her mess, it dissappears.<br>Hours later  
>Nana looks up at lucy and down at herself and freaks out.<br>Nana; lucy! Wha-what what did you do to me?"  
>Lucy; that is none of your concern but i suggest you let go of those feelings towards the humans that you were forcedly taught."<br>(Questioningly) Nana; forcedly?  
>Lucy; yes nana, youre father fed you lies and hope. While you were sleeping, he did tests on you to control and contain you, he was scared of you as he was of me."<br>(Defendingly) nana; but papa gave his life to protect me!"  
>Lucy; thats what he'd have you believe but he was trying to exterminate me and mariko."<br>Nana; but! She..."  
>Lucy; she was contained for a reason her only motives were to kill anything and everything. Your father would have killed you eventually if you were the last to protect the human race.<br>(Nana's eyes widen startled)  
>He would have waited till your gaurd was down and killed you to protect himself. He hated you as he hated us all but his maternal human instincts stopped him from doing it sooner. You need to join me in populating our race and destroying all of the humans by either killing or infecting them and using them to breed our species."<br>Nana; but...papa.."  
>Lucy; was only looking out for the humans by lieing to you and filling your head with weakness so he could keep you down and control you."<br>Nana; but...he.."  
>Lucy; nana (she reaches her hand out) join with me, our kind shouldnt fight one another but unite and multiply and destroy all human exhistance."<br>Nana looks at lucy with tears in her eyes and pushes away lucy's hand and hugs her.  
>(Crying) nana; w-will you never hurt me again? Will you..tell me the truth about papa...and everyone else..?"<br>(Speaking with sad and relieved sound) Lucy; yes you're like my sister i wont ever betray you we're in this together (she wraps her arms around nana)."  
>nana doesnt speak, nana closes her eyes and lucy strokes nana's hair holding her close to her.<p>

The next morning in the kitchen  
>nana is cooking and huming a tune while chopping food and stirring the cooking pot.<br>Shouting) Nana; oh lucyyy! i think the food might be done!"  
>Lucy walks in looking as if she just woke up having a small smile looking like she's drunk but is just tired through whole scene.<br>Lucy; (rubbing her eyes) mmm what nana?"  
>Nana; the food i think its done, i..tried the recipe you suggested."<br>Lucy; (yawns) mmm good."  
>(Looking down in the pot) nana; what do you think it will taste like?"<br>(Smiles) Lucy; why dont you put your head in their and find out."  
>(Suprised) Nana; hey! I thought u were going to stop being..."<br>Lucy puts her arm around nana  
>Lucy; i was just joking i wouldnt want you to do that ever, i enjoy you being around to much."<br>Nana; you just want me around to put in a trance and do things sexually with.."  
>Lucy; no, i could have anyone do that and it was that one time i dont want to do that again. Now come on let's eat."<br>Nana's suspicious look subsides and she hugs lucy and gets a gleaming innocent look in her eye.  
>(Innocently speaking) nana; will you try it first?"<br>(Sighing annoyed) Lucy; alright can you make me a bowl?"  
>Nana nods her head and pours the brothy food into 2 bowls and sets one in front of lucy and one across from her. Lucy stops her before she sits down.<br>Lucy; wait... sit behind me and rub my shoulders."  
>Nana; wha...(getting mad) why should i do that?"<br>Lucy; because i'll make you eat it first (puts spoon full in nana's face)."  
>Nana gets a disguisted face and rubs lucy's shoulders gently.<br>Nana; what is that thing youre using again to pick up the food?"  
>(Eating) Lucy; its from america it's called a spoon, wish we had something like this long ago."<br>Nana; oh...well..h-how is the food?"  
>Lucy looks back at nana and smiles drunkily and kisses nana, nana starts to back away until the soup slips into her mouth from lucy's and lucy leans back smiling a bit more drunkishly. Nana's eyes widen.<br>Lucy; is it good?"  
>Nana speechless gets up and walks over to her bowl and demolishes the whole bowl, she starts choking and lucy gets up slowly walks over to nana sits behind her, lucy puts her arms around her and pushes making nana cough it up. Nana looks down and sees lucy has moved her hands up to her boobs and is squeezing them.<br>Nana; what are you doing lucy?"  
>Lucy; they always looked so cute and small ive wanted (puts her hands up nana's shirt and squeezes her boobs nana shrieking and blushing and lucy speaks with a more happier flurtatious hyper voice) to feel THEEEM!"<br>Nana squirms around and falls forward and lands flat on the ground with lucys hands still on her breasts and lucy laying on top of her. Lucy giggles drunkishly and starts humping nana. Nana's face starts blushing but showing the expression of feeling uncomfortable.  
>(Face being pushed on and off the ground) Nana; l-lucy s-stop it..t-this is w-wierrred!"<br>(Flurtatious drunkish voice) lucy; mmm but youre so adorably tiny i just wanna play with youuu!."  
>Lucy squeezes her arms around nana and pulls her back and lucy lays on the ground, nana turns over and looks curiously at lucy's lips. Lucy looks at nana's eyes.<br>(Flurtatious) Lucy; mmm i see you want something."  
>(Emberrased) Nana; huh no! no! I just uhmmm.."<br>(Flurtatious) Lucy; mmm dont be shy sweety."  
>Lucy pushes nana up and pulls up her own shirt and reveals her boobs, nana blushes bright red but then lucy pulls up her shirt and pulls her back down their boobs touching. Nana blushes deep red and looks at lucy's lips speechless.<br>(Horny and flurting) Lucy; mmm come on you know it feels good come on you want them here."  
>Lucy goes in to kiss nana, nana doesnt move so lucy pushes her head down and their lips touch, nana looks into lucy's eyes as lucy looks back. Nana closes her eyes and slightly moans as she kisses lucy. Lucy closes her eyes and wraps her arms around nana and brings her in close kissing nana back, nana pulls her lips back to reveal her tiny cute tongue and pokes lucy's lips, lucy sticks out her tongue and their tongues touch and wrap around eachother as their lips close over them, nana presses more into the kiss so her tongue goes into lucy's mouth.<br>We see lucy's boobs shaping out and we see her nipples getting hard. We see nana's boobs getting perky and her nipples getting pointy and hard. Lucy starts moaning with every breath with nana. Nana opens her eyes looking at lucy as her hand goes down inside her own pants being sure lucy doesnt see and we see through a hole in the bottom of her pajama pants that she starts fingering her pussy and moaning kissing lucy more, we see under lucy's skirt her pantys getting wet and her own hand slip down under nana secretly and she puts her hands inside her panties and starts fingering herself.  
>Both girls start moaning and kissing the other as they masterbate themselves. After a bit lucy's hand goes so fast it flys out of her panties and bumps nana's pj's but it also bumps her hand moving around. Both girls stop kissing but with lips and boobs still touching and open their eyes looking at eachother seeing eachother blush.<br>Nana; ..am i really that..."  
>Lucy smiles and pulls down nana's pants and takes nana's hand and puts it against her own pussy then lucy puts her hand against nana's pussy and nana smiles and they both begin to stimulate and finger eachother. Lucy drunkishly moans and nana even stops masterbating her and pins lucy to the ground.<br>(Confidently) Nana; hmph now it's time for you to be the slave. (stands up and sits on lucy's boobs her pussy close to lucy's face) lick me untill i orgasm all over your face and tits or i dont keep fingering your sexy pussy."  
>(Drunkishly) Lucy; mmm alright but only if.."<br>Nana doesnt let lucy speak and pushes her face into her pussy and lucy starts licking..then puts her hands on nana's back pulling herself close and slipping her tongue deep inside of nana licking every side of her walls until she screams in pleasure and lays back and smiles and lays on her stomache and starts licking lucy's pussy.  
>(Licking inside lucy) Nana; mmm you actually taste amazing..."<br>(Licking inside nana) lucy; mmm and you taste like cotton candy i could lick you forever."  
>(moaning) Nana; ahhh! That...thats gonna make me orgasm lucy!"<br>Lucy squirts out as she hears her name  
>Nana; oh you like that? (Moaning) ohh lucyyy! Oh my lovely sexy sister lucy! Lucy fuck me! Ohhhh lucy!"<br>Lucy screams and moans  
>Lucy; nana...im gonna oh OH! (Orgasming) OH NANAAAA!"<br>Nana hearing her name begins to squirt out alot and after lucy cums she then cums all over lucys face and tits.  
>(Very tired and numb) Lucy; ughhh nana..that was.."<br>Nana falls off her and rest her head against lucy's belly and falls to sleep with lucys hand on her head. We see everything nana squirted onto lucy slowly roll down her face to her chest and her chest to nana's mouth where all of lucys cum she just swallows as she falls to sleep."

They awake several hours later at night  
>Lucy is the first to wake up and sees nana asleep on her, she doesnt know what to think and just rubs nana's head. She stands up and picks up nana and carrys her to her room and lays her down in bed and covers her up. She goes to take a bath and cleans herself up. While she cleans up we see n ana tossing and turning in bed and we go to see her dream.<p>

Nana's dream  
>Nana is running away from something and trips and falls and is on the ground scared. A group of humans with guns is 10 meters away from her and are aiming at her.<br>Nana; but papa told me no one would hurt me i would be ok."  
>Shooter1; well your papa was wrong girl"<br>He shoots off her arm and she flys back and looks at them.  
>Nana; please...dont kill me my sister she.."<br>Shooter1; she's already dead you turned your back on your only hope and we killed her."  
>Shooter 2; had a little fun with that bitch's body too hahahah"<br>Nana gets angry and grabhs their guns and kills them all but shooter 1.  
>Shooter1; heh those fools were to close and stupid now i'll do to you what i did to that freak lucy (pulls out a small odd futuristic looking handgun he points at her) a new prototype we used on all of your kind, if your vectors touch it it'll electric you and take your energy, ive takin enough energy from lucy to kill you, (puts it to her head) say goodbye to your kind"<p>

Nana's bedroom  
>Nana wakes up scared and frantic breatheing heavy<br>(Thinking) nana; i didnt listen to lucy...and i got her killed..was that...the future?..my...my sister..i should be their for her and..(starts speaking) wait..where is lucy?"  
>She jumps out of bed and looking for her. She runs around until she opens the bathroom and lucy's naked body glistens shining as she turns to look at nana who runs at her and knocks her down hugging her. Lucy struggles and sits up nana stull hugging her tight.<br>Lucy; whats this all about?"  
>(Reluctant) Nana; oh lucy im so sorry! Forgive me please! I didnt want to believe you still...i wanted to not listen but i saw the future and...and...im so glad to see you.."<br>Nana starts crying  
>(Smiling and suprised happily hugs her) Lucy; oh nana it's ok i'm not going anywhere just as you aren't my sister."<br>Nana; im so glad lucy! But uhmmm a thought just occured to me."  
>Lucy; what is it?"<br>Nana; we've never given those 2 a bath and...mayu was my friend.."  
>Lucy; do you know what i made you do to her?"<br>(Very Sad) Nana;...yes im scared to face her..you didnt have control over me..i did do alot of it willingly especially rape her...but..she was before too by her parents so..i feel.."  
>Lucy; (pats nana's head) you two were close im sure she'll forgive you, and i still controlled you."<br>Nana; i dont want her to gfive birth to one of us...she..she'll.."  
>Lucy; she'll die i know"<br>Nana; oh isn't there a way we can just infect her without killing her or making her give birth?"  
>A loud noise is heard<br>Lucy looks towards it and gets up and runs to the door getting dressed with nana right behind her. They run towards where mayu and yuka are.  
>They get to the outside of the water area and see a figure coming out, in shock the see mayu appear carrying yuka's body and throwing her down and even in more shock now they see mayu has yuka's arm in her mouth, she rips and tears at yuka's body and eats her flesh and blood halfway through she awakes and screams.<br>(Evil monotone voice) Mayu; you have outlived your usefulness i have become hungry and i desire death and blood. Your body is what is left with the essence of life in this place so die and feel the pain."  
>Mayu feeds on yuka who screams and thrashes around and is eattin alive. Mayu lifts up her head after yuka is surely dead and blood dripping from her mouth looks up and sees lucy and nana in front of her. She points at nana.<br>Mayu; youuu!..you made this happen to me (points at her pregnant belly) i will kill you for this!"  
>Before lucy or nana can speak mayu tackles nana and starts ripping away her flesh on her neck. Nana screams and becomes comatose and lucy throws her off with her vectors. Lucy's vectors then cant move she trys hurting mayu and cant move them.<br>Lucy; why cant i...wait..your baby..."  
>Mayu; what about my baby! That it was forced in me by someone i thought was my best friend!"<br>Lucy is pushed back somehow.  
>Lucy; no your baby needs to be (she runs at mayu and kicks her stomache as hard as she can) aborted!"<br>Mayu hits the ground hard and starts throwing up and blood poors out of her pussy so bad it makes her panties fly off and blood comes pooring out of the bottom of her skirt and she lays on the ground unable to move in so much pain.  
>Mayu; why...why did you..."<br>She throws up blood unable to speak anymore. Lucy walks over to nana who is comatosed and hugs her and rocks her back and fourth. She whispers into her ear and then nana blinks her eyes and imediately sees mayu and jumps out of lucy's arms and to mayu.  
>(Scared and excited) Nana; oh mayu are you ok! Here please!"<br>Mayu still unable to speak gets a suprised look in her eyes as nana kisses her stomache and rubs it and holds her in her arms puting her hand against mayu's chest feeling her heart beat.  
>Nana; please dont die please!...i love you mayu! Dont die dont die on me..i'll do anything to help you live!"<br>Lucy walks over and sits behind nana patting her head.  
>Lucy; she'll live i promise or you can kill me."<br>Nana looks at her scared but feeling better.  
>Lucy; carry her and follow me."<p>

Lucy leads them to nana's room.  
>Nana; this is my room what.."<br>(Interupting and talking soootheingly) lucy; your bed, if anything will make her feel safe and help her recover it'll be her best friend's bed and her best friend's love. Not the fake love i made you feel, i forced you to to do what you did to her, dont hate her mayu its me who is to blame for everything."  
>Mayu looks less afraid and sick and stops throwing up and spewing blood out her pussy. She doesnt speak but nuzzles her head against nana.<br>Lucy; see she trusts you and forgives you sister."  
>Nana; ok...she's getting heavy anyway."<br>Nana walks over to her bed and tucks in mayu and puts a cold wrag on agains mayu's belly and forhead. Lucy leaves the room and nana stays by her side. But mayu softly speaks now.  
>(Whispering almsot) mayu; nana (coughs) i knew it wasnt your fault but (coughs) i needed to hear it from her, she seems..(takes deep breath) remorseful and sorry."<br>Nana; (Suprised while mayu speaks at first but then happy) she is, and she knew why your baby...i mean our baby needed to be removed. It would have killed you if you gave birth..she knew how i felt about you and didnt want anything to happen to you."  
>(Whispering almost) Mayu; she's a good friend...a little to extreme though."<br>Nana; shhh rest mayu"  
>Mayu; before i do...how do (cough) you feel?"<br>Nana; about you? I love you..i mean..i love you love you i have a funny tingly feeling when i think about you and i always worry about you. I dont want anything to happen to you but.."  
>(Smiling) mayu; i'll be ok, i'd kiss you but i dont think you want this stuff on your"<br>Nana kisses her lips and hugs her gently, mayu kisses her back gently and closes her eyes.  
>Nana; mayu?"<br>Mayu doesnt respond so nana gets scared and almost shakes her when lucy walks in the room.  
>Lucy; dont let her rest, she'll wake up with a suprise."<br>Nana; what do you mean?"  
>Lucy; for one she'll have you laying in bed with her (nana blushes) and two, she'll have her horns."<br>(Excitedly confused) Nana; what?"  
>Lucy; that baby you gave her had the infection with it so you infected mayu and over time its grown with that baby. Now she wont die and you two can be together."<br>(Happy) nana; Lucy...thank you."  
>Lucy; you can tell her, you two can do as you wish i can do everything now on my own..."<br>Nana; (Interrupting lucy and walking over to and grabbing lucys hand) no together we infected mayu and together mayu and i will be with you. The humans are horrible and must all die."  
>Lucy; just discuss it with her but (smiles) thank you sister you should get some rest, you dont want a different place to sleep?"<br>Nana; no i'll sleep with her i love her after all."  
>(Smiling) Lucy; hmph just dont ever tell her anything weve done youre all hers now."<br>Nana; i know, thank you lucy my..my sister youve done so much for us."  
>Lucy nods and walks out, nana lays next to mayu and falls asleep.<br>Several hours later  
>Mayu awakes and looks over seeing nana, mayu tries hard to remember where she is and what all has happend but she cant remember anything. She does enjoy the thought that nana cuddled with her..she blushes and looks over at nana.<br>(Thinking) Mayu; she's so cute when she's sleeping..i wonder if...no i shouldnt do that to my best friend but..(leaning close to nana) this might be my only chance..ohhhh should i.."  
>She finally closes her eyes and presses her lips against nana's, nana still sleeping moves her lips a bit and mayu gets scared and starts to back away but sees nana is still asleep and so she closes her eyes and slips her tongue in nana's mouth feeling nana's tongue very gently. This does wake nana up and nana starts to open her eyes but feels the tongue in her mouth touching her's, she licks the tongue trying to tell whos it is this wraps her tongue around it and opens her eyes seeing mayu's eyes looking at her. The two look at eachother still then nana kisses mayu's lips and brings mayu close to her. Mayu kisses her back and the covers move to reveal a naked nana and a naked mayu with mayu on top but what we didnt see coming...mayu has something on her head, and nana feels them as she touches mayu's head, nana in shock stops kissing mayu and backs her head away to speak.<br>(Suprised and shocked) Nana; you're!...you!..."  
>(Puzzled) Mayu; hmmm? Im sorry was i to forceful...i should have asked before even doing anything like this...(lowers her head looking sad revealing her horns)."<br>Nana; youre head!"  
>Mayu; hmmm? My head? Oh what are you touching? I can feel it..strange feeling."<br>Nana; i uhmm idk how to put this..mayu...do you remember anything from the past few weeks?"  
>Mayu; mmm no come to think of it i cant remember anything hardly all i remmeber is lucy getting hurt and that girl mariko dying. How long ago was that?"<br>(suprised and scared) nana; that was a long time ago...over a year ago."  
>(Surpised) Mayu; what! Then..what's happend since then? Where have i been what happend to me!"<br>(Calmingly) Nana; (puts her hand on mayu's chest where her heart is) please calm down mayu i dont know if i should explain anything but just know im sorry for everything bad i did to you.."  
>(Unconvinced nana did anything) Mayu; what did you do to me?"<br>Nana; lucy...somehow..took control over my mind and gave me something only boys are supposed to have and she well...look at your.."  
>Mayu; my what? What did lucy do to you!"<br>Nana rolls her off of her and shows her her blood staind skirt and skin. Mayu gwts so shocked and horrified she cant speak.  
>Nana; she made me rape you and get you pregnant, but after she gave me complete control of myself we discussed things and her and i are sisters! And she saved you from giving birth to one of us it would've killed you and...she made me do something else which im glad about but..i hope you wont be mad about..."<br>(Barely able to speak in shock and about to cry) Mayu; what else..."  
>Nana; it might make you happy! I...i hope it does here..."<br>Nana grabs a mirrior from beside the bed and holds it to mayu's face, mayu looks and nana raises it to show the horns. Mayu's eye's widen but she stops looking like she's going to cry.  
>Mayu; y-you made me one of you?"<br>Nana; yeah! Now look at how cute you are! And you should have vectors like mine and...im sorry (gets sad) i did something without your knowledge and.."  
>Mayu puts her hand on nana's.<br>(Smiling and reassuring nana) Mayu; it's ok you didnt have a say and you have made up for it, besides now we dont have to worry about our differences we can really be...a..couple if we want to be i mean if you want to..."  
>Both girls blushing holding one anothers hand. Lucy walks in the room and speaks to mayu.<br>Lucy; she would love that. I do opolligize for the pain you'll be feeling for the next few weeks.  
>Mayu; pain? (Eyes widen and she clutches her side) ohhh my..."<br>Nana gets a worried look and puts her hand on mayu where she hurts and gently rubs.  
>(Looks at lucy worried) Nana; whats wrong with her? Is she going to be ok?"<br>Lucy; yes she'll be fine its just pain she'll feel from the dead baby inside of her, she'll be throwing up and bleeding out alot for a week or two. (Looks at mayu who looks to be in extreme pain) you'll be ok nana will take care of you. Once you're better we can discuss arrangements and what you want to do now that youre one of us."  
>Lucy brings in a large bucket and hands it to nana then leaves the room. Nana puts her hand on mayu's head.<br>Nana; can i do anything for you mayu?"  
>Mayu; no (pauses) just your love for me will be enough but i.."<br>She starts shaking and looking feverish nana quickly runs to grab a cold rag and puts it on mayu's forhead, she lays mayu back and kisses her lips gently and rubs her tummy. Mayu smiles and speaks quitly  
>(Softly speaking) mayu; i wish i could have had it..it would have been beutiful."<br>Nana; but mayu it would've killed you!..."  
>Mayu; i wouldnt let it, i want (pasuses in pain) i want a baby with you, since im one too now i probably could have it, is there (pauses in pain again) any way we could get me pregnant again?"<br>Nana; no! I wouldnt want that again...i feel so bad for raping you already.."  
>Mayu; what if (coughs) i were to get you pregnant?"<br>Nana; would it kill me do you think?"  
>Mayu; (shakes her head) we wouldnt let it."<br>Nana; i'd like that then but lucy has what would give it to you."  
>Mayu; is there anyway we could make it...permanant?"<br>Nana; what why?"  
>Mayu; i want to be inside of you...i love you nana (coughs)"<br>Nana; i love you too mayu! But i wouldnt want that, i love you the way you are."  
>Mayu; (smiles) ok i'll stay me."<br>Nana; but i want you to inpregnate me and cause me to feel pain while doing it."  
>Mayu; why would i do that?"<br>Nana; because i made u feel it..."  
>Mayu; no i forgave you, but..being kinky sounds fun, how about i just tie you up?"<br>Nana; ok! Can you do more? I do like the violont stuff..."  
>Mayu; not to violont i dont want to hurt you. But sure i'll suprise you."<br>lucy walks in the room and stabs a needle into mayu's arm randomly, mayu passes out for a moment.  
>Nana; what did you do that for!"<br>Lucy; i heard your conversation i forgot this also has medical remedys too. Now look"  
>nana looks over at mayu as she awakes and looks down at her new penis and balls.<br>Mayu; (poking her penis) oh wow...thank you lucy!...can you leave nana and i alone?"  
>lucy walks away with a blank expression, and stands in the hallways looking in after a bit and watching.<br>Nana; i like your penis mayu can i lick it?"  
>Mayu; mmm idk i think you need some motivation first"<br>Mayu spanks nana's butt, nana in response shows she felt pain and gets a smirk on her face and puts her lips on mayu's penis, she licks it in circles and then licks the tip and puts the whole thing in her mouth, mayu starts pushing nana's head up and down and after just a little bit after it getting big and hard she moans and cums, it falls out of nana's mouth and onto her boobs.  
>Nana; that was awfully quick mayu."<br>Mayu; i know...it felt so good tho..here sit your cute little pussy on it."  
>Mayu sits up and nana sits down on it moaning really loud as she goes down. They look at eachother and mayu smacks nana across the face.<br>Mayu; now start bouncing before i tie you up!"  
>Nana; (smiling seeing she's roleplaying) oh but master i want to be tied up."<br>Mayu spanks her butt. Mayu handcuffs nana's wrists and spanks nana untill she starts moving up and down. Mayu squeezes nana's butt and nana starts moving up and down faster and faster moaning as she does.  
>Nana; ohhh mayu! Dont cum yet wait for me!"<br>Mayu; alright but only cause youre so cute."  
>Mayu kisses nana but as nana begins to kiss back mayu bites down on nana's neck, nana screams and moans as blood flows out nana bounces more and more orgasming multiple times untill finally mayu kisses nana with blood flowing out both their mouths and they cum together screaming eachothers names, we look over in the hallway and see lucy masterbating and moaning both girls names as she orgasm's.<p>

2 months later in the afternoon in the kitchen  
>Nana is making some food in a pot. Mayu walks in smelling the air.<br>Mayu; hey what's that youre making?"  
>Nana; just a special recipe lucy taught me. Its what ive made for us off and on although this time i think i got the recipe perfect i added some things to it."<br>Mayu; what is it? Is it good?"  
>Nana; i cant tell u what it is but here have a taste."<br>Nana gives her a spoonful she licks it then eats it and smiles.  
>Mayu; mmm what is it? It's so good!"<br>(Walking in the room) lucy; oh i dont think you'll want to know."  
>Nana; please can i tell her lucy? It's been 2 months cant you trust her now?"<br>Lucy; if you think she's ready for the truth, cause thats what nana has fed you, and all you ate those months you were locked up mayu."  
>Nana; dont tell her that!"<br>Mayu; no it's ok i'd like to know i love it!"  
>Lucy; what did you add nana?"<br>Nana; can i say therecipe pleeease!"  
>Lucy; if mayu wants to know then say it."<br>Nana; you sure you want to know mayu?"  
>(Excited) Mayu; YES! Tell me please!"<br>Nana; it has, chopped lettuce, chopped green onion, chopped tomato, and a meat that has been cooked and marinated in a alcohol base that i threw some hot spices in, and then some water and your typical soupy ingrediants, oh! Also some pineapple was marinated with the meat."  
>Lucy; why dont you tell her, what, exactlythe meat is."<br>Mayu looks at nana with a curious but confused look  
>Nana; it...it's well..we had a fresh supply until you escaped and killed yuka"<br>(Mayu looks puzzled)  
>Nana; oh i cant tell her lucy! Please..."<br>Lucy; no you started it now finish before i use you for the next batch."  
>Mayu; please be nice to my nana..."<br>(Lucy walks out of the room and nana puts her hands on mayu's shoulders and sighs.)  
>Nana; it's human, and we kept alot of yuka's body fresh and were using her even when she was alive we ripped off her body parts and ate it. Lucy made me try it when i was under her control and i loved it."<br>(Mayu looks to be in shock but licks nana's cheek for some strange reason.)  
>Mayu; i guess you would taste good (smiling)"<br>Nana; it doesnt bother you?"  
>Mayu; no it really doesnt...it kinda gives me a satisfied feeling and makes me hungry.."<p>

Nana smiles and giggles and they finish making the food and bring it out to the table. Lucy comes in looking pale and sad, she sits down and says nothing. Mayu notices and goes to sit by her.  
>Mayu; (puting her hand on lucy's shoulder) are you ok?"<br>Lucy looks up showing tears. Nana notices now and comes over to help comfort.  
>Mayu; please dont cry sister, what's wrong?"<br>Lucy smiles hearing mayu call her sister for the first time.  
>(Crying and whispering) Lucy; please just let me be alone."<br>Nana; but lucy"  
>(Lucy gently pushes them off her and gets up and walks to her room and closes the doors behind her.)<br>Nana; do you think she'll be ok?"  
>Mayu; i don't know but...we shouldn't leave her alone im worried."<br>Nana; me too, but lucy would hurt us if we tried to get her to open up, it's just not her way."  
>Mayu; hmmm well what ever happend to...nyu?"<br>Nana; nyu? Oh you mean lucy's split personallity. Well (takes a bite of food) after we thought her and mariko were both dead. She came back and found koda and his cousin kissing she was nyuu but she become enraged and hurt, she cried and normally lucy would come back then but she didnt nyu was so upset she ran through the doors to the kitchen, she ran into me after leaving the kitchen and left me a souvinier (shows scar on her side).  
>She was aperentally going to kill herself but she knocked me unconcious making me bleed she got really scared i guess and picked me up and carried me to them they bandaged me up but i didnt come back to conciousness. Koda yelled at her and she sat there not making any movements, yuka grabbed him and brought him to the other room leaving the door cracked. She told koda she was upset with him for yelling at her, he yelled at her because he knew their kissing was what caused it she got mad and jealous and hit him twice once a slap another a kick to the floor.<br>Nyu was scared he was hurt and jumped up but then saw him pull down her panties from under her skirt and pull her down. The two laughed then started making out. From their nyu wanted to kill them so... nyu in fact..killed koda."  
>Mayu; WHAT!"<br>Nana; (slurps soup) yes she grabbed the knife that hit me and ran in there and scratched up yuka's face and stabbed koda, the last thing he heard was her say, "koda die, hate koda, koda mean!" She i guess lost it and started ripping apart his body with her teeth and drinking his blood, yuka was freaking out and went into catatonic shock. Nyu dropped the knife and punched her till she bled."  
>Mayu; whe..whered she hit her?"<br>Nana; her face, her eyes started to bleed i heard. And then nyu screamed "hate you" and she spoke outloud the only sentence she'd ever said, "lucy become one lucy and nyu one, nyu's actions" then her voice changed to lucy's "are lucy's actions and nyu and i are one." lucy discoverd her split personallity as it begin to have thoughts merged into her's and that was the last of nyu."  
>Mayu; does lucy...regret it?"<br>Nana; i don't know, though i do know she was lonely a couple months later."  
>Mayu; did she actually tell you?"<br>Nana; of course not but she begin getting close to me and i'd wake up with her laying next to me."  
>Mayu; oh...well what about me where was i during all this and howd she take control over you?"<br>Nana; well i'll tell you about you first (slurps some soup)"  
>Mayu; hey thats not manors!"<br>Nana; oh i dont really care about that stuff i always kept up appearances for everyone else. But you like me for me so...i wanna be myself around you."  
>Mayu; oh well that makes sence and makes me happy drinks and eats her soup listening to nana)."<br>Nana; now about you, that day you were gone shopping for some bread for us. You had come back home late. Lucy told me you had come home with your clothes ripped and torn but you had the bread. What had happend was."

In the past when mayu came home

Stumbling in the doorway her clothes shredded with her boobs mostly showing, her skirt completely gone and her panties has tears and a hole where her pussy is. Lucy walks in the room and looks down at her.  
>Lucy; pathetic you didnt save yourself but you kept the food safe."<br>(Struggling to speak and move) Mayu; i, i wanted everyone to be happy."  
>Lucy kicks her and takes the bread.<br>Lucy; what happend to you stupid?"  
>(Coughs from lucys kick and Still struggling) Mayu; i... i was walking home from the shop and there was a hungry dog so i gave him the only food i had for me, it ate it then growled, i pet it and it bit my hand, its owner came by and looked down at me, he wanted me to give up everything i had and feed their dog with all my food. I told him no it was for my family and (coughs) he said if i wont give up food then he'll have to hurt me. I got scared and tried to run but the dog chased and attacked me, the dog did everything except my panties, the owner and his friend did it. (Coughs) i refused still so they said fine i could keep the food but theyd take something else. So one grabbed the food and the other grabbed me.<br>They took me to some dark alleyway and i struggled untill they put a knife to my vagina and cut a hole in my panties they said either the knife or their dick would go in so i layed down and took two penis's inside me at once it was horrible and im in so much pain there...you have to help me..lucy...please.."  
>(Lucy gets a smirk, she kicks mayu below her stomache repeatedly until she coughs up blood.)<br>Mayu; wh...why lucy..."  
>Lucy; because weaklings like you iscken me and all humans are the same, rotten and deserve pain."<br>(Lucy grabs mayu by the throat and pushes her against a wall and pulls out the same knife she killed koda with)  
>Lucy; since you decided to be a slut i'll give you only one option the one you didnt chose. I hope you enjoy this i know i will enjoy every last scream your body lets out untill you're bled dry."<br>(Lucy stabs the knife up into her vagina, she screams and nana awakes to mayu's screams, nana gets up and walks slowly in the other room and sees lucy stabbing mayu in her vagina and starting to turn it. Nana runs screaming at lucy and tackles her to the floor, she punches lucy till she stops moving. Nana uses her vectors to gently remove the knife from mayu. Mayu passes out from excitement and nana contains the blood and in jurys the knife caused. After she lays mayu down she runs to lucy to punch her, but lucy is up and grabs her by the throat with her vectors.  
>She walks to where mayu is and pushes a loaded gun up mayu's vagina and brings nana close.)<br>Lucy; if you want her to live you will do as i tell you and never question me ever or i kill her, i will always have a trigger ready to pull on her, she is weak and i will pull the trigger at the chance to hear her death scream and see the agony in her dying eyes, and i wont hesitate to force you to watch."  
>(Being choked) Nana; ok ok... just dont kill her please! I love her!"<br>(Lucy laughs and tosses nana against the wall, she pulls the gun out and sticks something inside mayu's vagina.)  
>Nana; (coughs) what did you just (coughs) put inside her."<br>Lucy; its an explosive that will stick to the side of her vagina that only a penis goes through. Whenever you slip up i will detonate it."  
>(Nana scared to speak back bows her head)<br>Nana; ok master what would you have me do."  
>Lucy; tie this girl up out back in the hidden chamber where you'll find yuka tied up. Do not question me ever, do as i command always and she lives."<p>

Back to present  
>Mayu; im so thankful you're...WAIT! There's a bomb on my vagina! (Frantically puting her hand down her pants)"<br>Nana; (puts her hand down mayu's pants and holds her hand bringing it back up, the two pause and blushing while still in mayu's pants but coem back to reality after a bit and nana pulls their hands out) no i grabbed hold of it when we had sex. The first time when i raped you lucy removed it then put it back. When we had sex for real...i removed it when your penis dissappeared. I'm sorry...i couldnt have saved you that day.. i couldnt save anyone (starts crying)"  
>Mayu; it's ok really nana you did what you could and what you knew of you tried stopping. Without you i'd be dead. And no matter what lucy did i forgive her."<br>Nana; you're such a kind person i wish i could be like you."  
>Mayu; but you are!"<br>(Glass shattering is heard)  
>Mayu; come on!"<br>(Nana and mayu run to go find lucy and they see her standing amidst a million pieces of shatterd glass all over her body. Lucy turns around with bloody tears. Nana and mayu run to her and hug her not caring about the glass theyre stepping on.)  
>(Crying) Lucy; doesnt that hurt you two?"<br>(In perfect sync with sadness) Mayu and Nana; not as much as it hurts to see you cry."  
>Lucy; but why..."<br>Nana; because we care about you lucy."  
>Mayu; despite what youve done to anyone, we forgive you and we love you!"<br>Nana; yes! We forgive you and dont want to see you cry!"  
>(Sniffling no longer crying) lucy; but mayu not if you knew..."<br>Mayu; i know about it all! I forgive you come on please stop crying."  
>(Nana and mayu work on getting the pieces of glass out of lucy's eyes and face and hug her.)<br>Lucy; ...thank you."  
>Nana; now come on let's get away from this shatterd history. Were together now the three of us and nothing will change that."<br>(Lucy crys and they help walk her out of the glass filled room, they bandage her and themselves up and sit her down in their bed. They move a new bed to their room and help sit her up against the wall while sitting on it. They bring her some juice, a rice ball, some bread and some cooked vegatables.)  
>Mayu; i know it's not very practical or usual but nana and i worked hard and made this with our love and it'll help you get better."<br>(Talking quitly) Lucy; you made all of it?"  
>Nana; yes! We did even the bread, we hope you like it all. We squeezed the juice ourselves too, and the vegatables are from the garden."<br>(Quit but happy sound) Lucy; thank you both, im sorry for everything ive put both of you through. I just i'm so..(starts to tear)"  
>Mayu; please none of that, eat up then go to sleep. We'll be here if you need us and rememebr you can communicate with both of us through thought."<br>lucy nods her head and begins eating. They walk out of the room to the next room and leave the door open. They sit down drinking some herbal tea.  
>Nana; so tell me have you been able to feel your vectors and how to use them yet?"<br>Mayu; no i havn't i honostly dont feel any different physically except for the horns and them being sensitive to touch."  
>Nana; hmmm mine were never sensitive lucy's...she was sensitive to both pysically and emotionally."<br>Mayu; lucy's had a really hard life hasn't she?"  
>Nana; yeah, she honostly wouldnt be the girl she is if she hadnt had the troubles she did. She was always picked on for her horns and her emotions were sensitive. She's never spoken of her parents i honostly after today really dont want her to."<br>Mayu; why? (Drinks some tea)"  
>Nana; most diclonius kill their parents by age 5. Lucy i'm sure was no different. Lucy is probably the most compassionate diclonius there is, but because of what happend to her growing up and no one to look after her but herself one can only imagine the pain and loneliness. Koda was her only childhood friend who was never mean to her, but she was sensitive and got angry when she was hurt enough. She's more human then any diclonius and even more then most humans. That poore girl what she's been through. If i hadn't had papa i wouldnt have ever had a life and would have either been killed right away or escaped and have been killed by a human or killed myself from the pain.<br>Lucy's so strong but so sad...i wish i could help her but she's to scared to let anyone in."  
>(Suprised unsure how to respond) Mayu; wow<p> 


End file.
